MANGAVERSE
by supersolidsnake
Summary: heroes from allover the multiverse compete in a tournament that end up being a war for the safty of there realities...
1. Chapter 1

MANGAVERSE

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

Throughout history, Otaku have gazed upon manga after manga, wishing they were all part of one gigantic universe of manga, a "Mangaverse" so to speak. At least, this is my experience. So come with me on this journey, through my very own mangaverse. Discover the pages holding the secret of the dark entity wishing to devour this manga multiverse and the heroes of some of my favorite manga, who will try to stop it.

CHAPTER 1

INVITATION: THE TOURNAMENT OF FRIENDSHIP IS UNDERWAY

Our story starts with the awakening of two forces of nature: a deity and a destructive, multidimensional creature. First off is what we know about the destructive force of nature. It is a genderless demon of sorts, with immense power to travel between universes. It can eradicate anything that stands in its way. It is unfeeling, yet simulates emotion to enjoy pain, both its and others' pain. The last thing we know is its name: Mephistopheles, The Empty.

And now for the good news! This being is not exactly "good" but this deity is actually on our side. She is known as The Outcast, but her name is actually Nier. The daughter of Beerus, the Destroyer and Fasha, the Saiyan warrior, Nier was looked down upon by the other deities. This was because of many reasons, the most notable was her half-breed status. She was part god and part Saiyan, and that angered the other deities. The second most notable reason was that she used her power to turn her original male form into her current female form. This gross use of the power of a god disgusted the other deities, and they threw her out of their realm. This is how she became known as The Outcast. And though she is an outcast to the other gods, she is not an outcast to her family, at least those who are left. As is known to most Dragonball Z fans, Fasha (Nier's mother in my story) is dead. But Nier's father, Beerus, is still around and her uncle, Champa, is in her life as well. Vados and Whis, servants of the family, also help raise Nier. And because of her family, her moral compass reigns supreme.

Nier, being a curious cat and having awoken from her slumber after so many millennia, decides to host a multiverse-wide martial arts tournament.

Nier: "Whis, Vados, do a girl a favor and get the word out to all the fighters in the multiverse. Inform them of my tournament. I want to know how strong every fighter is. Give them this pamphlet of the rules and regulations and have them sign up. The tournament is in a week, so they have time to prepare.

Whis agrees, but Vados has concerns. She says, "Every multiverse fighter, Mistress? Don't you think that might be a bit dangerous?

Whis: "So long as every fighter agrees to the terms and conditions of the fight, we should be fine.

Nier: "It's in the pamphlet, but the rules state that any weapon, augmentation, or armor is allowed, so long as it is not used to kill. This includes, but is not limited to: guns, swords, battle armor, cybernetic enhancements, and battle transformations. There is a risk of injury, but not death. So long as everyone agrees to the rules, no one will die. Senzu beans will be provided to those who sustain severe injuries. Magic and other techniques are also allowed, so long as they are not used to kill. I cannot stress that enough. The reward for finishing first in the tournament is a lifetime supply of whatever currency that fighter desires. The consolation prize for second place is a huge banquet in their honor. The first place finisher may also choose to fight me, along with a friend of their choice. That part is just for fun. I hope to use this tournament to make some friends.

Whis and Vados travel throughout the multiverse, breaking dimensional boundaries, and inviting every fighter on the list.

See you next time, on Mangaverse!


	2. Chapter 2

MANGAVERSE

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 2

THE FIRST SET OF FIGHTERS

As the fighters of the multiverse arrive at the tournament, they ready themselves for the fight of their lives.

Xion (Kingdom Hearts): I'm... I'm alive and for some reason I'm no longer a puppet, but how, and where am I?

Nier (MANGAVERSE): "Dad, are the fighters here?"

Beerus (DRAGON BALL SUPER): "Yes, but I don't know why you're wasting time with most of these fighters. They are so weak."

Nier: "I am trying to make friends, Dad. Besides, even the smallest power can be useful."

Meanwhile, Xion overhears the conversation

Nier: "You can come out, child."

Beerus: "You're being very rude, child."

Xion and asks them how she is and where she iswalks over to Nier and Beerus, as Nier explains everything Whis and Vados enter the room.

Nier: "Vados, darling, be a dear and take this child to the tournament grounds."

Vados (DRAGON BALL SUPER): "As you wish, Mistress. And if you need anything else, and I mean anything, let me know." She walks away, swaying her hips to catch the eye of Nier.

Vados takes to the tournament grounds. Whis takes Nier and Beerus, and they find Champa. Then, they go to the booth to watch the tournament.

Whis picks up the microphone and starts the tournament.

Whis (DRAGON BALL SUPER): "Greetings to all fighters in this tournament! You will be fighting for glory, food, money and, most importantly, bragging rights. Hohohohoho! Just kidding. That last one was a joke. I'm assuming everyone knows the rules, so let's get started. The first fight will be Xion vs Ranma Saotome. Prepare to brawl!"

See you next time, on MANGAVERES!


	3. Chapter 3

MANGAVERSE

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 3

THE KEYBLADE WEILDER VS THE HALF-GENDER

Whis announced all the fighters involved in the first round matches, including Xion (Kingdom Hearts) vs Ranma (Ranma ½), Train Heartnet (Black Cat) vs Major Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell), Guilt-na-zan (Vampire Doll) vs Revy (Black Lagoon), Bobobo (Bobobo Bo Bobobo) vs Goku (Dragonball Super), Luffy (One Piece) vs Naruto (Naruto Shippuden), Inuyasha (Inuyasha) vs Ichigo (Bleach), among others. The first battle featured Xion vs. Ranma.

Whis: "Fighters, take your places. Prepare to brawl. Now, let the battle commence!"

Ranma rushes toward his opponent, preparing to strike. He grabs and flips her to the ground. Xion gets up and counters with a combination keyblade strike. Ranma punches back, using martial arts techniques. Xion uses deflect to counters every move. They seem to be evenly matched. But every hit that Ranma lands does a bit more damage to, since he is slightly stronger physically.

To tip the scales in his favor, Ranma uses his Moko Takabisha. The Ki blast barely touches Xion, but it does major damage. She now has burn marks on her right arm and leg.

Just then, a dark figure in the shadows uses his magical powers to change the weather. It begins to rain upon the fighters.

Ranma shrieks, "Ahhhh! Damn it!", as he changes into a female.

Mephistopheles remarks, "Interesting! This should spice things up."

Xion unleashes the blazing speedy sonic blade attack upon Ranma. With Ranma's decreased defense and attack, half the strength of her male form, she is defeated in short order. Ranma, dripping in blood, limps over to get a Senzu bean to heal her wounds. Just then, the rain stops, as Xion is declared the winner.

Nier (to the others in the viewing booth): "It's a shame the weather influenced the outcome. It appeared they were evenly matched before the rain."

Champa: "They're all weaklings to me, I say."

Beerus: "Shut up, Brother. This tournament is not for us to judge the strength or worthiness of the fighters. It is a vehicle for my daughter to make new friends and learn about other people. The outcome will speak for itself."

Vados: "The weather change was not supposed to happen."

Nier, Champa, and Beerus (simultaneously): "What!"

Vados: "This realm is devoid of time and spacial influence. A change in weather is not possible, unless caused by another entity."

Nier: "But who or what would be powerful enough to effect such a change?"

Beerus and Champa (together): "Mephistopheles!"

Nier: "Mephi... Who now?"

Vados: "Some demons have the gall to try and tangle with gods. Mephistopheles is one of those demons."

Champa: "It's probably here because you've gathered so many strong fighters in one place. An easy meal for it to devour."

Beerus: "At least that's how it would see things. We must stop the tournament."

Nier: "No. Let the tournament continue. We will stop Mephistopheles if and when it makes a move to interfere."

Whis (to the other fighters): "Stick around for the next round. Fighters, ready yourselves. The next fight will begin in one hour."

See you next time, on Mangaverse!


	4. Chapter 4

MANGAVERSE

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 4

ROUND 2: THE PRINCE VS THE ALCHEMIST

After the "weather meddling" in the first bout, Mephistopheles watched from the shadows as the other fighters engaged each other in battle. The winners were Xion, Train, Guilt-na-zan, Goku, Naruto, and Inuyasha, along with other fighters that were not mentioned. Among the fighters not previously listed but advancing to the second round, are the subjects of this chapter. Now pitted against each other are: Vegeta (Dragonball Super), the Saiyan Prince, and Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist), the metal-armed alchemist. Round 2 of the tournament is now set to begin!

Vegeta and Edward prepare to square off.

Vegeta: "Why am I fighting a child? This little one could never beat me! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Edward: "Do you think calling me short will discourage me? Never! I think you are afraid to face me!"

Vegeta: "Ridiculous! Bring it on!" He shoots a Ki blast at Ed.

Edward uses alchemy to send a fire ball at Vegeta, followed by an electric wave. Vegeta is impressed.

Vegeta: "I'm surprised. Not many normal humans can use Ki attacks."

Edward: "It's actually not Ki; it's alchemy. And anyone can learn it, with a basic understanding of equivalent exchange."

Mephistopheles interferes to give Vegeta a weakness to alchemy and to increase the output of Edward's alchemy attacks and up his speed and defence.

Edward creates alchemy swords and slices at Vegeta, hurting him.

Vegeta: "Why isn't my armor protecting me? This is unheard of!" He fires back with a Final Flash.

Edward speeds out of the way. "Wow! Never knew I could move that fast!" he says. "Is this because of alchemy?"

Vegeta: "What's going on here? No one can avoid my Final Flash!"

Vegeta goes into Super Saiyan mode, to increase his attack output. He then uses Big Bang Attack, damaging Edward as if he was hit by a Galick Gun.

Edward uses his alchemy again, to shoot a giant ice wave, freezing Vegeta. He then makes an alchemy gun and shoots Vegeta, once in the knee and once in the elbow, partially disabling him.

Vegeta, seeing this may be his last ditch effort, goes Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. As he transforms into this needlessly messianic form of a Super Saiyan, Vegeta finds that all the alchemic effects from the battle disappear. The weakness to alchemy Mephistopheles put on him is gone and he is healed of his wounds.

With his blue hair glowing in the dark and flowing in the breeze, Vegeta states, "This battle is finished." He unleashes a Ki blast volley that knocks Edward to the ground. The volley continues, damaging Edward with multiple cuts and burns. Edward passes out and Vegeta is declared the winner.

Up in the observation box, Nier says, "Interesting battle, but obviously we have some interference. How long should we let this go on?"

Vados: "That fight almost ended in the death of one of the contestants. I am very concerned! If Vegeta hadn't transformed into that blue form, the alchemic effects would have spread until he died."

Beerus: "So what do we do now? We can't continue to let Mephistopheles alter the course of the fights. It may be changing the outcomes and potentially killing the contestants."

From outside the observation box but speaking to everyone, Mephistopheles announces its presence.

Mephistopheles: "Greetings and salutations, fighters of all the Multiverse! I am Mephistopheles and I am here to consume your powers, your beings, and your worlds. You can try and stop me, but it will only result in your inevitable death."

Nier flies out of the observation box and shouts to Mephistopheles in the sky, "You know nothing of the power that these fighters have, that we all have! We will never surrender to the likes of you!"

Mephistopheles: "Come and get me, you mewling quims!"

See you next time, on Mangaverse!


	5. Chapter 5

MANGAVERSE

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 5

MEPHISTOPHELES ATTACKS: THE EMPTY ONE FIGHTS TO KILL

With the fate of the Multiverse at stake, the fighters unite to try to defeat Mephistopheles. The fighters of the Multiverse gather their forces, sharpen or reload their weapons, and prepare for battle. Those who have transformations power up to full strength and transform. Mephistopheles moves in and the battle begins!

Mephistopheles vanishes and appears behind Xion and snaps her neck with ease. Sasuke, using his sharingan, tries to hypnotize Mephistopheles. Nothing happens. Mephistopheles incinerates Sasuke with a flame burst, leaving nothing behind but a charred skeleton. Train and the Major fire their guns repeatedly at Mephistopheles, but it heals from every wound.

Mephistopheles: "Hahaha! Your puny bullets are nothing compared to my power!"

Naruto (in nine-tails chakra form) yells, "You fucking bastard!", as he runs up and sends a nine-tails rasengan directly at its face. His shadow clones follow suit, with a rasengan barrage. Mephistopheles' body is distorted, but not for long. It methodically snaps each of its bones back into place, as if nothing had happened.

Mephistopheles unleashes a fire ring that burns the fighters around it. The Major's circuit board is fried and she ceases to function. Train's skin boils off and his skeleton falls to the ground. Naruto manages to escape from harm using nine-tails chakra speed. Luffy and Bobobo jump over the ring of fire and begin attacking the enemy. With a super fist of the nose hairs barrage and a gum-gum cannon, the two heroes attempt to hurt the enemy, but fail. As the Empty One slices Luffy and Bobobo in half, Ranma screams and tried to run away, knowing he will have no way to defeat this monster. The Empty One shoots spikes at Ramna, pinning him to the ground. It then steps on his neck, snapping it.

The monster laughs again, "Hahaha! It's pointless, really. The more of you die, the more powerful I become."

Mephistopheles makes quick work of the rest of the fighters, leaving only nine-tails chakra Naruto, SSGSS Goku and Vegeta, the demi-god, the two angels, and the two gods of destruction.

Since Goku and Vegeta are not strong enough by themselves, they decide to fuse. Goku and Vegeta simultaneously perform the proper moves and say, "Fusion Ha!" They now become Gogeta Blue!

What will happen now?

See you next time, on Mangaverse!


	6. Chapter 6

MANGAVERSE

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 6

BATTLE OF GODS AND CELESTIALS: THE GODS WAR AGAINST THE EMPTY ONE

Gogeta, as Gogeta Blue, attacks Mephistopheles with his most powerful attack, Stardust God-Eater! The blast engulfs Mephistopheles and shatters its bones beyond repair. You would think that would be the end of Mephistopheles, but you'd be wrong. Mephistopheles transforms into a rubber state, a form it got from devouring Luffy's energy. In this rubber form, it "reassembles" its bones, sealing them with the rubber bone material from Luffy's gum-gum curse. Mephistopheles appears good as new! Gogeta is frustrated.

Gogeta: "How dare you use our friends' power against us!"

Beerus and Champa tag team, as they begin to go to work on the Empty One.

Beerus (to Nier): Nier, stay out of this. You're not ready for this level of combat."

Beerus makes a solar energy ball and throws it at Mephistopheles. The Empty One absorbs the blast like it was nothing. Champa quickly uses an energy volley, but it is easily knocked away, as the Empty One moves in closer to the duo. Vados and Whis try to up their speed using their time powers, in order to hit harder. They speed toward Mephistopheles. But before they can attack, Mephistopheles grabs them by their throats. Nier rushes into battle, trying to save the woman she loves. Mephistopheles leaps and does a sleeper hold leg grab, stepping on Nier's throat, choking her until she loses consciousness. The Empty One then throws Vados and Whis at Beerus and Champa, who grab their servants and set them on the ground. Just then, Mephistopheles stabs Beerus and Champa in their hearts!

Naruto and Gogeta do their best to hold off the impending doom that is the Empty One. But all their attempts seem to fail, since it grows stronger with every death, every energy it devours. Things are looking bleak.

Nier regains consciousness and sees that the only two remaining to fight the monstrous demon are Gogeta Blue and nine-tails chakra Naruto.

Nier (to Mephistopheles): "HOW DARE YOU! I wanted a nice, friendly tournament and you turned it into a bloodbath! Father, Uncle, I will avenge you both!"

Nier gathers her ki. Vados and Whis put their hands on Nier and give her their light. Suddenly, Nier changes into her strongest form, Super Saiyan Time God! Her hair grows to Super Saiyan 3 length and turns into a flashing rainbow from blue, orange, green, purple, yellow cyan and red. She gets a silver mist flowing off from her eyes and a silver aura, with green lightning around it. The new Nier is powerful, but will she be powerful enough to stop the Empty One?

Tune in next time, on Mangaverse!


	7. Chapter 7

MANGAVERSE

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 7

TIME TO DIE, MEPHISTOPHELES: TIC TOC, TIC TOC!

Nier: TIME TO DIE, YOU REPUGNANT BASTARD!

As Nier rushes the Empty One, Gogeta and Naruto attack the demon as a distraction.

The demon knocks Gogeta Blue into Naruto and they go tumbling down. Nier instinctively speeds up the time of her strikes, thus hitting harder, faster, and stronger! After exhausting all her ki, Nier is stabbed in the heart. But to the Empty One's surprise, Nier's time gets rewound to before she died! And with every try, she becomes harder, better, faster, stronger, and newer. And with every reset, Mephistopheles is denied her power...

Whis and Vados take note of this and the two angels start rewinding time for each of the fighters that have fallen. With each combatant restored, the demon loses all the powers it has stolen...

SSTG Nier: "Your copied power fails you, Dumb-ass. IT'S OVER! TIME TO END THIS, YOU FUCKING SACK OF SKUNK SHIT...! NNNNYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The Super Saiyan Time God charges her power to max, ready to end this madness. Then, Beerus and Champa funnel more power into Nier, as she unleashes her most powerful attack!

SSTG Nier: "ULTIMAX AGING CANNON!"

Nier's energy wave is so strong, it literally ages the ageless Mephistopheles to dust! Its dust gets scattered to the winds, as the gods say, "Good riddance," simultaneously.

Everyone powers down: it's time to relax...

Tune in for the conclusion of MANGAVERSE!


	8. Chapter FINAL

MANGAVERSE

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 8

THE FINAL BATTLE : BATTLE ROYALE

After the confrontation with the demon, Gogeta separates into Goku and Vegeta.

Nier: "I'm terribly sorry about the massive failure on my part to predict this..."

Goku: "There's no way you could've known! Don't blame yourself."

Beerus: "Don't worry, daughter. Even gods lack clairvoyance."

Nier: "You're very forgiving. Thanks."

Vados: "I...just had a marvelous idea! Why don't the contestants of your tournament just do a massive Battle Royale! Everyone fights and whoever is the last contestant standing wins an infinite supply of money. And everyone gets a big feast afterwards. How does that sound?"

Nier: "That is a good idea! Father, Uncle, Whis, could you oversee the battle? Vados and I have some business to attend to..."

With that, the angel and the demigoddess exit the arena and the Battle Royale commences.

[Battle Royale Subplanet 1]

Revy (from a bush, where she is hidden): "Heh. This feels just like playing Fortnite!"

Motoko (finding her): "I prefer H1Z1, or maybe PUBG."

Motoko tags Revy with a paint shot, indicating Revy has been eliminated.

Revy: "Aw, Fuck! I was really looking forward to that money!"

On the other end of the planet:

Goku: "So Vegeta, how do these things work?"

Vegeta: "What are you talking about? You just aim and pull the trigger! You know, like this!" Vegeta tags Goku with a paint ball.

Goku: "Oh, cool! So that's how it works! Well, time to go tag some people!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot, you moron, you're out!"

Goku: "I'm out? Out of what?"

Vegeta: "It means you're eliminated from the contest."

Goku: "Hey, Vegeta. You have a little bit of red on you."

Vegeta: "What? Where?"

Goku: "In your hair."

Ranma, hanging from a tree, just took out Vegeta.

Ranma: "See ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

With the battle slowly coming to a close, the last two standing are Guilt-na-zan and Bobobo! (How unlikely is this?!)

Bobobo extends his nose hairs, capturing Guilt-na-zan in a massive nose hair web. Struggle as he might, his vampire strength cannot break through the nose hairs.

Bobobo: "Heh! You lose!" He shoots his victim in the face with a paint ball.

Vados and Nier arrive back in the arena just in time to see the winner of the Battle Royale.

Nier: "Congratulations, Bobobo Bo Bobobo! You are the winner! Thus, I declare you Champion of the Multiverse! (Looking to the reader, she says, "Now, that's weird!")

Bobobo: "I'm hungry! And where's my money?"

Nier: "Here, this god tier credit card will give you all the money in your world for an infinite amount of lifetimes. It is more money than you could ever spend. Now, everyone! A feast awaits!"

So, with everyone talking, laughing, and eating, the story comes to a conclusion.

 **GAME OVER**

Vados: "I'm so happy for you! You've made a lot of friends today, some of them very powerful!"

Nier: "Yes, but their power's not why I wanted them as friends. Each of their worlds have something to offer, something I could learn from. And I want to learn from them all. But right now, that's not important. I know what you and Whis did for me, when we were fighting the demon. That form couldn't have been achieved without what you did. Without you, everyone would have died! Even Father and Uncle would have died. I'll never forget that."

Vados: "Well, for whatever reason Whis did it, I do not know. Perhaps he didn't want to see everyone die. But me, I...I loved you. I still do."

Nier: "Vados!"

Vados: "If you would give me the honor, I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Nier: "The honor is mine." She pulls Vados to her with her tail and kisses her passionately, their tongues intertwined. As they finish their kiss and take a breath, they both say, "I love you."

.

.

.

.

And that's what happened when Vados and Nier left to go "take care of business" during the Battle Royale.

.

.

.

.

The next story in the series is "Crossing Fate". Until then, take care! Good bye!


End file.
